


Auditore vs Heller

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Battle Scenes, POV Alternating, POV Ezio Auditore da Firenze, POV James Heller, POV Male Character, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Just a fanmade rivality scene.





	Auditore vs Heller

**_Ezio Auditore da Firenze's POV_ **

**  
**Ezio: It looks like it's l'uomo calvo infetto(the infected bald man) who works for the Borgias.  
  
_Auditore about to assassinate Sergeant James Heller but Heller defended himself._  
  
Ezio: Are you working for the Borgia family, Sergeant Heller?  
  
Heller: What, i do not work for them. And how did you know me?!  
  
Ezio: I think you must works for the Borgias and i templari(the templars).  
  
Heller: I think you're lying Ezio.  
  
Ezio: My father was an assassino(assassin), he failed kills Rodrigo Borgia, aka the Spainard, he was a nice father to me until he was executed along with my brothers.   
  
Heller: Oh yeah?! If you think i work for your targets, then i think you are the devil of Italy.  
  
Ezio: Allora sei il mio bersaglio, nemico.(Then you are my target, enemy.)  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------** **  
**  
**_Sergeant James Heller's POV_**  
  
Heller: Alright, the viruses are far away from me i'm trying to save New York-  
  
_Ezio Auditore about to assassinate Sergeant James Heller but he defended himself._  
  
Ezio: You must l'uomo calvo infetto(the infected bald man) who works for the Borgias?  
  
Heller: Of course not! I am a infected Blackwatch! Do not call the infected bald man!  
  
Ezio: Se dai la colpa a me, devi combattere con me per sistemare le cose.(If you blame me, you have to fight with me to make things right.)  
  
Heller: Challenge accepted you liar!


End file.
